


You have always been my mate

by Broodmareme



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breeding, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Eventual Happy Ending, Excessive Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forced Bonding, Forced Marriage, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Mafia au why because we are addicts to this shit thats why, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Original Character, Omega Verse, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Russian Mafia, Scenting, Slight Sarcasm, excessive cum, friendly kidnapping? is that a thing? cause it's a thing, heat milk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broodmareme/pseuds/Broodmareme
Summary: once again I own NOTHING of Yuri!! on Ice! this writing is fanfiction, if you enjoy it or even if you don't you should watch Yuri on Ice because it is a beautiful show with beautiful music. :)started down a rabbit trail  one night of what happens when childhood sweethearts bite each other when they are kids in Omega verse? what happens if they grow up and grow apart? is it permemnat? what happens? again rabbit trail and further reading of others works brought more questions than answers so ta da! this!again please, please read the TRIGGER WARNINGS. DUBIOUS CONSENT. please, you have been warned!  if that is a problem for you please read a beautiful fluff piece, there are many beautiful works here. :)*You promised me we would redo it properly when we were of proper age. We bit each other weekly and on every year on the anniversary till  your mother ran away with you. A binding bite has to be accepted by both parties too, you accepted; you bit me first!! Very enthusiastically remember!!*





	1. you don't have time for your mate?

_No point in wasting your time and money, I'm busy with work._

 

_All month? You're too busy all month to visit with an old friend to to mention your Mate??!_

 

I sigh quietly while continuing to pack using blue tooth to continue to talk to him, “ _we were eight Viktor, you know a binding Mate bite doesn't take unless done after puberty, during a heat and rut; biology says so because kids bite each other all the time and majority of the time they don't work out because they are kids!... sigh… and.. and people change._

 

_You promised me we would redo it properly when we were of proper age. We bit each other weekly and on every year on the anniversary till your mother ran away with you. A binding bite has to be accepted by both parties too, you accepted; you bit me first!! Very enthusiastically remember!!”_


	2. If we bite each other she can't take you away!

I wince at the memory. I had.

 

My mom had been threatening to move us again because of how close Viktor and I were and constantly together; partially selfish reasons on her  and as an adult I now know because Viktor's dad was not only In the Russian mob but the head of it. She didn't like me playing at his house and claimed to have had a panic attack when I snuck him In ours.

 

Anyway, there was something about the threat this time that told me it wasn't idle this time. I had ran to Victor's house and sobbed in his arms begging him to protect me. To promise to keep me with him. He had tried comforting me with his pheromones, knowing it soothed my Omega normally but that day it wasn't cutting it.

 

He was finger combing my hair trying to comfort me, arms around me tight; “ shhshhh. She can't separate us. We're mates. Everyone has known that since we were 3. She can't separate us, if she tries we can just bite each other before and then she can't!” He had said tongue in cheek to comfort me. But in my terrified state it struck the chord inside that made the shaking stop. I leaned back to look at him.

 

He looked at me comfortingly till he realized that I wanted what he offered. I launched myself back into his arms and knocked him flat on his back on his bed as I dug my teeth in the part of his neck that smelled like **_home_** The strongest. the instant I did I could hear his internal shock at what I had done.

 

I released my teeth even though I was sobbing both inside and out at not completing the bond, I pulled back but he had cupped the back of my head and pulled me back to his neck, “you have to leave your teeth in while I mark you back otherwise it won't take.” He murmured against my neck. I cried with joy re- biting his neck harder as I felt his teeth bite down on the swollen with anticipation gland in my neck.

 

It hurt initially but there was this amazing euphoric feeling that immediately followed it, and I could hear him in my head!! I could see how he saw me, loved me, and feel the comfort he pushed through the bond to soothe my fears that he was feeling from me as strongly as if it was his own. I could feel when he felt my fear as his own, his arms had tightened even harder around me and he had growled at the fear while scenting me heavily.

 

I had stayed the night that night. My father was suppose to be watching me that night so it wasn’t like he was going to be paying attention to the fact he hadn’t seen me in hours so I had stayed the night being spooned and covered in my Mates scent of love and comfort.

 

I had woken feeling a twinge of fear that wasn’t my own, it had been Viktors fear. His father stood in the doorway hand on his forehead pinching his nose as if the sight of us pained him. I gulped and was sure he would start screaming like my father did or worse call my mother but instead he sighed while smiling softly at both of us. I lay terrified unsure of what was going on under Viktors arm that he tightened around my waist. “So you decided to make it official da?” Yakov asked teasing.

 

We both had nodded and he shocked us both by beaming. “Took longer then I thought for my son to finally mark you as his. He’s always telling the other children that come to play how to behave around you and that you are his mate, he’s been telling his mother an I that since he could talk and understood what it meant. I’m happy for you both and when you are older we will hold a proper celebration. However for now Ginger, you should probably cover that up and get home before your mother gets home and see’s you’re missing ya?” I was so relieved I had jumped up and hugged him, crying again. He had ruffled my hair and made sure I had a ride home.

 

Now as an adult the thought of _(if I had a child_ ) said child being best friends with a mob boss’s child I would not be ok with, would have flipped shit if she had spent the night at his house even if the child was the same naive age as her who knows what kind of monsters were prowling around?I would give my mother that, that Yaakov was scary dangerous and as a mom I wouldn’t have wanted my child near them. But Viktor….had always been so sweet. He wanted to be a vet, help animals. Till a teacher pointed out during grade school no one would teach a Nikiforov anatomy lest they get in trouble when he uses it for torture latter on in life. I had gotten in trouble for screaming at the teacher...Viktor for defending me and screaming at the teacher when she got too close to _his Omega_ for his for comfort. Yakov thought it was funny and heartwarming young mates defending one another….but for my mother it was the last straw. We left that night.


	3. Viktor's dad may be a Mob guy but Ginger's mom is a bitch to her daughter

Viktor had ended up following in his mother's footsteps in skating and doing amazing, despite the judge's wariness he won on his own standing, blowing competition out of the water. And when he did miss he was always the first to congratulate genuinely the winning opponent giving both relief to the opponent and the judges that there wasn’t going to be mob fall out which allowed Viktor to continue to compete. He _always_ invited me.

 

I begged my mother to let me go and the first time she almost let me go... an “Old friend” made a comment that Yakov was probably using the sponsor money to launder his dirty money like he did back in the old days when Lila competed. Since the old days were how my mother and Lila were friends, she immediately refunded my ticket and removed Viktor from all contact with me by not allowing me to have a phone or a job so I could get a phone and certainly no social media.

 

She was very smug that she kept us from each other despite ** _or_ ** because of how miserable I was from being away from him and how bad it hurt because of the bond. Even without any physical way to contact him I had tried to push it through the bond that I wasn’t ignoring him of my free will, that I still loved him and missed him. That when I was free I would get back in touch. I would send my cheers through when he landed, when he won, and my hugs when he didn’t through the bond. The longer I was away though without refreshing the bond or getting a permanent one...the more the bond faded.

 

I still remember the day I woke up and I was by myself in my head again for the first time since I was eight and I sobbed. I had been physically away from my mate for _years_ but had still been able to connect with him and be comforted by him. 

 

January 13 the bond closed.

 

I tried concentrating as hard as I could to send anything….and nothing happened. No slight pulse of recognition, definitely no response.

 

Jan 15 a private investigator found me at school asking me if I was ok, Yakov had hired him apparently when Viktor felt it too and had become inconsolable sure i was dead. I told him everything and he pulled out a phone calling Yakov right there. After some discussion, I was being handed the phone and speaking with Yakov, he told me I was to follow up with Dimitri tomorrow at the bank. I thought it was odd but it was Yakov and I trusted him, and he had promised to let Viktor know i was alright since it was the middle of the night back in Russia.


	4. Yakov saves the day!

At the bank I was informed I had a bank account, a savings account, and college fund with them that was active as of yesterday. That all my statements would be paperless because of my mother and Dimitri gave me a phone. I burst into new tears again when he explained Yakov insisted I have a phone at all times; that even if my mother did something to it it would be replaced easily;I was so thankful and relieved.

 

when I saw Vitya saved as number one speed dial in it I burst into a new batch of tears and called.

 

His voice was sleepy “Da?” he groaned sleep drunk. I sniffed happily through my tears, “It’s your Omega Vitya, I’ve missed you so much!” I could practically hear him sit up on the other side of the phone, a long stream of joyous noise and rustling and then my phone made a funny sound and I could hear him crying.

 

I looked at my phone and cried harder because he had turned on video calling when he heard it was me and had been looking at my ear because of me having it up to it to hear him.

 

“Hi” I blubbered stupidly. He was gorgeous. He always had been as a child but we hadn’t seen one another in five years since my mother stole me away at 10. He had lost the baby look and while still very youthful you could already tell what a stunning man he was going to be. He just looked at me a while sobbing awfully on his end while I tried as best as I could on my end to comfort him.

 

“I thought...I thought you were dead. I didn’t realize how much I relied on our Bond every day knowing how you were even though your mother prevented normal contact. Feeling your giggle, your excitement and joy when I succeeded...I thought... I was sure something awful happened."

 

We had talked for hours.


	5. oh come on seriously ya'll knew this was coming, it was in the flipping tags

I finished the final layer of clothes i would need and began zipping the suitcase up.

 

“Things are different now. I paid your dad back all the money I owed him for all those years by putting it back into the account. I wouldn’t have taken it if I knew what it was coming from. “ I make sure to have no emotion in my voice when I say it. Just matter of fact, no emphasis either way. There is radio silence for a moment.

 

“ I told him that was why. He didn't take any out, he put more in when I told him why. He said it was time I make an honest Mate out of you so that you will accept the money. “ he murmurs

 

I sigh pinching the bridge of my nose to think. “ not being legally related isn't why I couldn't accept the money Viktor, I couldn't accept it because it's blood money. It's from gun running, drugs, good God knows what else?! I can't sleep knowing that. And the mate that I mated 18 years ago wouldn't have been ok with it either. But he's a different man now and my compass hasn't changed. “

 

“is that why? Is that why you really have refused to see me even after college when you needed your mother's help and we agreed to wait till graduation… is that why you still haven't visited? Ginger I told him human trafficking bothered you and that you wouldn't ever marry me if he allowed it or I stood by. He changed contacts for you! Liberated factories! Ginger just meet me at the airport, we can talk see, it's just a misunderstanding.”

 

I stand for a moment completely dazed in a frenzy of emotions. Yes! Human trafficking stopped…. sorta… He only changed contacts says nothing about freeing the people with said contact. And what about the gun running and ahhh!!!! “ was it a misunderstanding this entire time you've let your father launder dirty money with your sponsor money? Is it a great job free of abuse in the drug world? There aren't people abused for the creation of it? Not to mention oh the gun running???? This is not a misunderstanding Viktor. This is… enlightening of what has been going on for years…. And Vitya.. I’m getting a new phone number so I won’t be answering anymore. Dasvidaniya Vitya.”

 

“ Ginger please you can't mean that! What are you saying? _That you want to break our Bond?!?!?!?”_

 

Ding dong! Ding dong!

 

“It was already broken a long time ago. Viktor i have to answer the door, hold on a minute. I'm just putting you on hold. I think this conversation is going to take longer than I thought. “ I pull the door open while sitting my phone down on the side table, foolishly not looking while opening the door. Just assuming it was Lynn coming to help me leave, pulling a suitcase up to the door before looking up to tell her thanks.

 

And being greeted by the most beautiful, familiar, aqua eyes filled with anguished tears that threaten to escape his eyes as he shoves the suitcase back with one hand and slams the door with the other. I don't even breathe I'm so stunned. I hadn't seen him in person In 16 years.

 

_16 long ass painful years._

 

I had imagined, dreamed of this day, how perfect it would be, how I would fling myself at him. But none of that happens now. He Looks taller in person then in his photos and videos, silver hair looks as soft as I remember it. Body athletically toned and powerful from years of training, alpha pheromones mature and no longer a simply soothing scent but mouthwatering making my insides quiver and Omega insist we step back from the dominating power entering the room.

 

His eyes fasten to the suitcase after tracking around the room predatorily,” sooo you are going to be at work all month. Must be living at the office to be packing a bag right? Unless you were being particularly cruel and putting more distance between us by taking that job in Australia.” the last part is part statement part choked cry as he stalks toward me. I wince at the pain  and accusation in his voice. I begin subconsciously backing up away from him logic warring with Omega instinct thats telling me to submit, to calm him, to bare my neck, to let him breathe me in from my scent gland; to soothe him with my pheromones and submissive stance. Logic screams _run._

 

“Viktor...this... This isn’t any of your business!” I shout.

 

My Omega had begun speaking for me to start with, wanting to apologize, to make him feel better, but Logic fortunately takes back the reigns and I stand tall..well as tall as I am. Which is not much in comparison to him, I come to his shoulder. Anyway not the point, point is I don’t give in and apologize for something that doesn’t deserve an apology because I don’t owe him an answer. I glared up at him crossing my arms in front of myself defensively, hip cocking out.

 

Viktors face that had been getting angrier smiles softly at me. I frown wondering why and then cringe when I realize is a very old familiar body stance that I have taken when arguing; be it with my mother( _who it often was)_ to even arguing with him as children. The arms crossed and hip out while a natural defensive posture I had started using when arguing with him to prevent myself from hugging him, curling around him or exposing my neck... _basically to keep my Omega in check from all the things she wanted to do to soothe her mate._


	6. just your friendly kidnapping that's all

He reaches out and gently caresses my face while pushing a stray auburn lock behind my ear, I caught his hand and tried to push it away but Omega instinct is stronger. His scent was so strong on his wrist gland or it had been so, so very long since I had smelled Home I hesitated; breathing him in with stinging tears filling my eyes.

 

It wasn’t supposed be like this!!! I’m blinded for a moment with the burning ache in my lungs to just let him hold me, to let him scent me and curl up in his arms, wrapped around him and never let go. I’m not paying attention to notice him backing me up into the corner of the hallway till my shoulder blades hit the wall on either side of me and arms trap me between him and the wall and prevent me from escaping.

 

My Omega whimpers looking up at aquamarine eyes that are way too pleased with themselves. I try to sound firm and keep my lip from trembling, “Viktor what are you doing?” It still comes out as a whimper.

 

Damn.

 

He leans his head down, pressing gently with his cheek against my jaw bone to nudge my head to the side exposing my neck and old Bite mark to his mouth that kisses it tenderly. The mark throbs at contact. It shouldn’t. The Bite has been closed for over ten years it shouldn’t feel anything but tender to touch. The throbbing though fans out from the Bite mark on my neck down my shoulder, expanding outward, up my spine and down to my toes making me clutch his soft shirt and gasp.

 

Logic says I should shove against him, kick at him, but I can’t; and my Omega doesn’t want to. She presses up against the wall to make herself small and submissive; and relaxes into his arms when they wrap around my waist and upper back pulling me tightly into his arms as he continues to nuzzle my neck, scent me and tongue the old Bite. My belly quivers and legs give out slightly leaning into him more as Logic finally gets her shit together and puts together why my Omega NEEDS to submit, why he is so pleased with himself. I hiss at him betrayed looking up under heavy, wet eyelashes; he’s in fucking Pre-Rut and scenting me in waves as His and reminding my body of its previous connection to him with the laving and teasing of the old Bite making my Omega swoon with want; bone achingly crave for the Bite to be completed into a Mate Mark.

 

He smiles sadly at me, continuing his scenting of me, his arms holding me tighter; hands caressing my hourglass curves closest to his hands lest he lose hold of me. He pulls me up higher against the wall, thigh slipping between my legs pushing them apart, making space for his hips that nestles against mine and grinding his erection against my heated pussy. I refuse to moan, simply because it would give him too much satisfaction, and I am so angry at him and...stupid fucking Omega body. I sag against his body and arms fully,moan slipping out of treacherous lips as he smiles sweetly at me, brushing hair that fell at some point out of my eyes and growling a soft happy Alpha growl as he thickens against me and my head lolls no longer resisting him sucking and tormenting the Bite. I’m vaguely aware of rustling in the room, I try to look around but its too much effort, its so good to be in my Alphas arms again.

 

 _He wants us !!!he wants us!!!_ My Omega crows happily, then gets snarky;” _hopefully he doesn’t hate us for that stupid I.U.D. you insisted upon Logic!_ ”,She seethes. Logic wakes up from her pheromone induced stupor, “ _oh no...what happens when he scents that?.....he wouldn’t...would he? Old Vitya would never. This one…”_ , Logic fights against instinct and I stand up somewhat.

 

“Good lord how is she still conscious with all this?” comes a bratty voice from the past.

 

Viktor pulls me with him out of the corner and back into my living room where Yakov, Lila and Yuri are all standing expectantly.

 

I tremble.

 

Viktor being here alone was bad. _This was a family visit???_ This was foreboding as hell. I struggled against Viktor for only a moment before I slipped away only to get caught around my waist and yanked back against him by strong arms. I elbowed at him and then the room tipped as my head was pulled to the side and hot Alpha fangs sunk in my old Bite while his hand muffled my screaming.

 

My eyes darted around the room, Yakov opening a bag, Lila pulling out a medical bag from said bag and Yuri covering his nose with a charcoal breathing mask looking at me disinterested as his brother re- opened the bond in front of them. I bite at his hand and regret it instantly as his fangs sink deeper and a stronger wave of venom released binding me tighter, letting him into places I know will upset him. I sob against his hand as the waves of euphoria I had felt as a child return because now as a mature Omega it apparently also brings waves of arousal with it.

 

I don’t want to be like this in front of my surrogate family even if they are all terrible people! Viktor is petting my hair soothingly while crooning to me muffled with his teeth still in my neck as Lilla pulls my leggings down on my right side exposing my hip to the cool air. I cry silently only able to watch on in abject horror as she wipes the area with a alcohol wipe, takes out a pre-prepped capped full syringe; inserts it into my thigh ignoring my screaming as she presses the plunger, re caps it and bandages the wound and rights my leggings back up as Viktor finally releases my neck and laps at it gingerly.

 

I try to plead against his hand to her.

 

_Try to._

 

 _The Need_ before to submit was strong but now its overwhelming. He doesn’t want me screaming and the venom is settling in my system, my intended scream for her to stop is a whisper, she cups my face and wipes away tears while kissing my forehead and resumes her “work”, tending to my fresh Bite with more wipes and pressing a non stick gauze bandage to it as she croons in a mother's tone, _“shhh shhh, You’re coming Home Ginger, we just need to make you more comfortable for the ride. We all came so that we could talk over dinner...but you seemed to have other plans. We had a back up plan though so everything is fine. shhhshhhh….there you go. Viktor pick her up she should be under enough now….._ ” her soothing lilt that was managing to break me out in a cold sweat turned muddled and far away as the room got hazy and I instinctively curled against my Alpha for safety looking up at him whimpering. He smooths my hair back, hushing me and kissing my forehead murmuring,” _shhshh...you’re safe love. Don’t fight it just sleep.shh....”_

 

Everything got dark and quiet  and I couldn’t fight it anymore.


	7. friendly family kidnapping continued-cause you know it's more fun to do these things as a family ya?

I blinked against the light groaning.I feel like my ears popped like when I was on a plane coming to the U.S. before my mother knew to have us chew gum to prevent the ear popping. I rub behind my ears to rub it away only to hiss in pain from something on my right side. I try to sit up only to find the blanket around me has arms and keeps me from fully sitting up, lashed to his waist like a vice; and soft as baby's breath hair brush against my cheek as someone nuzzles their face against the crook of my neck. The hair on the back of my neck stands up as memory floods back and I whip around trying to claw my way out of his arms.

_Hush! OUR family sleeps. They came all the way to get you and were all very worried._

_Mama has just fallen asleep because she kept checking on you and your vitals. I let her know it was probably all the stress you have been under lately. Don’t worry about the I.U.D. I know you were concerned to tell me, I saw what happened though and why you needed it. But if you had just come home I could have prevented you from having to go the route you used to treat it! I could have...doesn’t matter. What does is you have been off your suppressants and suppressant patches a few months now and your I.U.D. was removed a month ago._

 

_**Seriously?** _

 

_**I** didn’t have anything to do with that, I haven’t been **allowed** in your life remember? How was I to know you had a **fucking** I.U.D! **ugh** that’s not the issue or your fault. The issue was that some of Papa’s old contacts that he severed because of you found out why he severed them, that I was not “just a dud” but had a Mate ferreted away and my family was helping me woo her. _

 

_They took personal offense to you “stealing business” from them and intended to make a personal example of you. Your mother obviously made sure you knew about Papa, did she let you know about J.J. and his family just a few hours north of you and their connections? Did she know that since they found out and began plotting revenge J.J. stumbled on the tracking photos of you and finding out who you belonged to that rather than a grisly end decided they could give you to him as as his wife and Omega to “get back at me for all the times I stole gold from him at the competitions?” that he wanted claim over who was mine??!?_

 

_Or that your “unusual test result” needing further biopsy was a ruse to hide you having your I.U.D. removed? You don’t even remember most of the procedure from how drugged they had you, I can see that in your memories, there wasn’t anything that you saw or understood that would have led you to believe anything was happening other than what they told you was happening._

 

_They did sickeningly well covering it up, you thought the cramping and pain was from the “biopsy” and blood from it as well. There was nothing to alarm you as you weren’t suppose to do a self string check till after you got the ok from your Dr._

 

_You were never going to get that ok Ginger, they were coming for you on Monday at work. You agreed to a lunch meet with new clientele in order to make them feel better about you still handling their accounts after moving down under. They were going to kidnap you there and bring you back in time for his Rut. Fortunately we found out, your family was worried so we **all** came to get you. Dad of course arranged the private jet because we were all concerned about not getting here in time and having delays. He thought you would be more comfortable here on your way home too rather than surrounded by others. _

 

_**Sigh.** _

 

_After all that **ALL** you can fixate on is that you can 'hear' me again? Normally I would be thrilled that **that** was all you thought of; but I know its because you are wondering how you can hear me when you didn’t bite me. _

 

_You did. I just 'helped' you a little in your sleep. As did Mama, Papa, and Yuri. They helped me hold you and position your head and jaw at my scent gland to bite your teeth into it. Since you passed out with them bared they stayed that way of course._

 

_**Sigh** _

 

_It worked because you accepted me before. You know that. Why would he want you? Did you not listen to a thing I just ...sigh._ _Forget it you need to eat, you’ve been asleep for eight hours you have to be hungry._


	8. Home again home again jiggedy jig...

I have more arguments but my stomach growls embarrassingly loud. Viktor smirks as if to say ‘ _I told you so’_ . I grumble while Yuri lays a tray of food on my lap. Its a hot sandwich with fries, and a coke, it’s simple but I’m hungrier then I realized and wolf it down ignoring Viktor's arm on my waist and that I haven’t been allowed off his lap this entire time. Thankfully he doesn’t make any comments to me either verbally or through the bond. He just sits there, arm around my waist his hand stroking my hip, head resting in the crook of my shoulder as he reads something on his tablet in his other hand. I had tensed at first feeling the stroking on my hip but it’s not sexual so much as it feels like a comfort thing- relieved that I’m safe and in his arms and the familiarity of a gesture he used to do on my shoulders when I was upset.

 

I won’t admit it but “ _hearing”_ him helps know this, I can feel his contentment and relief that I’m safe; the residual of fear and panic that he wouldn’t get to me in time soothed by having me here and petting my side. I finish and Yuri takes the tray away bringing me a cup of coffee just the right color of cream in it. I take it without thought, thanking him. He shrugs as if its no big deal but for Yuri it is, he’s not one to wait on people. Near the bottom of the cup I realize this should have been an indicator of something wrong as the room starts pitching and waving around me as Viktor pulls me down to lay on the inside of the couch with him, I grip his shoulders trying to make the room stop moving, “what did you give me!?!?!” I growl at him.

 

He sighs kissing my temple and tucking me in beside himself. “Shh...shh...just to help keep you calm during landing and getting off the plane.” he murmurs softly against my temple.

 

“You mean it's to keep me unconscious and unable to scream for help and tell someone I’ve been kidnapped?!” I hiss at him while trying to get my eyes to focus. The drug is strong though and my eyelids so heavy that they shut sooner then I would like to admit.

 

********

 

I wake slowly not looking forward to having to leave my warm cocoon for going to work, it's so safe feeling and comfortable here with _my Alpha. Wait. what? Alpha?!_ I sit up bolt right shifting the arm around my waist to around my hips from my movement. He sleeps on fortunately, just tightening his hold on my hips and nuzzling my side. It wasn’t a nightmare. _I’m here!!_ They actually brought me back to Russia to be his Mate and bride! I slip out from under his arm to run to the bathroom for obvious reasons and a moment to breathe and collect my thoughts and get better bearings. I use the toilet and hold my head in my hands as I try to figure out how the hell to get out of this.

 

Washing my hands slowly at the sink afraid to leave the room in case he’s awake and waiting for me. I adjust my hair and grimace at the reflection in the mirror, hand pressing against it shocked while the other hand cups my bruised neck. He bit either side of my neck. He must have done the second bite while I was unconscious because i don’t remember it. The rest of my neck is a menagerie of hickies, bruises and bite marks; he must have continued to kiss and suck on my neck when I was passed out to comfort his Alpha of the claim he has over me instead of a rival alpha having gotten to me first. I wince at the tenderness of the bite marks even under the gauze that had to have been reapplied by mama when they got soiled.

 

_Are you ok in there love? Or are you hiding?_

 

A familiar voice channels through the bond. I sigh rolling my eyes. Even though the Bond had been broken for longer than it was in existence my body remembers my Mates voice with fondness and relaxes instinctively hearing him. I ignore him though refusing to answer verbally or through the Bond, opening the door and finding him where I left him sprawled out in bed. I go to the closet and begin rummaging around looking for clothes knowing Lila will have stockpiled in preparation for me being here just like she used to when I was little.

 

_Your things are in the new closet over there. Mama insisted a lady have her own walk in._

 

I sigh leaning my head against the wall. Of course she did. She is who Viktor gets a good deal of his extra behavior from. I come out of his closet and inquire with a raised eyebrow of where it is. He nods his head toward two very large doors that I hadn’t noticed despite them being new because I wasn’t looking for them; my brain already knew this floor plan from before so hadn’t thought to look around at my surroundings. I take a deep breath before I open it and am glad I did when it comes out shaky from the overwhelming opulence in front of me.

 

_I think you meant to say she added on a room to your room specifically for clothes because this is not a closet. It’s huge!_

 

_-chuckle- would you believe me if I told you this is what I negotiated her down to? What do you expect, she never had a daughter of her own blood, she had you and then you were stolen from her. She’s been gathering stuff for years thinking of how it would be perfect for you. She wanted to be sure you felt loved and wanted when you came back home._


End file.
